


Forever.

by SugarCoatedBunny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Blood, BoyxBoy, Death, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Fear, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Relationship(s), Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCoatedBunny/pseuds/SugarCoatedBunny
Summary: He was trying his best to recover from the shock of his recent witness, but his body wouldn’t follow his will – not that it would be possible.Not when he was already dropping onto his knees to the ground, dirtying himself even more in the evidence of his sin.And from that, he knew.There was no coming back.





	

He never asked for it to end up like this.  
All he wanted was to be able to be with the person he loved, forever – emphasis on that last word. He didn’t really get its true meaning, or at least, what it meant to Akashi Seijuro.  
Because when Kuroko had agreed on tying himself to his ex-captain, he had noticed the weird glint of his eyes. It would be a lie to say the opposite.  
But, as a relatively young boy, what could he expect? Surely, nothing of the sort, nothing like the nightmare he was currently living. And just like that, he had passed a large amount of time thinking that everything would work out, someway.  
But not like this.

He stared at the blood covering his hands, eyes still widen, his mouth slightly open. He was trying his best to recover from the shock of his recent witness, but his body wouldn’t follow his will – not that it would be possible.  
Not when he was already dropping onto his knees to the ground, dirtying himself even more in the evidence of his sin.  
And from that, he knew.  
There was no coming back.

 

Tetsuya had always thought that, as long as the two of them were able to be together, nothing could go wrong; they had gone through awful experiences, be it people not accepting their relationship or trying to break their bond, but they always managed to reach their happy ending.  
As time passed, however, the crumbling of what they were originally became more and more evident.  
It didn’t start all of a sudden, but, thinking about it, the bluenette knew that he should have expected it.  
Blinded by his affection, noticing how darker and darker his so called soulmate was becoming would have been impossible.  
Or, better, he refused to see it.  
He refused to accept that being forced to run away whenever he heard the doorknob twist wasn’t normal. He refused to accept that fearing the smile of his loved one wasn’t something he should have done in a healthy relationship. He refused to accept that being forced to cover his marks every day should have been wrong.  
And in fact, the only thing he was able to accept was the fact that he and Seijuro had a whole life to spend together.  
What he hadn’t expected, however, was to reach a breaking point.

It was something sudden, something that not even he would have ever thought of doing.  
He was defying his boyfriend, or self-declared fiancé.   
But he couldn’t refuse, not when his ex-teammates had asked him to meet up together, as it hadn’t happened in years. And Tetsuya was still very affectionate towards them, without a doubt.  
“It’ll be alright,” He thought “as soon as I’m back home before Akashi-kun is”.  
But, while chatting and joking, time passed faster than it should have, without him noticing.  
And during his fast run towards their shared house, the only thing he could think of was of how mad the redhead was going to get, of how harsh his punishment would be.  
He stopped right behind the door.  
His hand was trembling, refusing to move; and in the exact same moment when he managed to put it on the doorknob, it automatically twisted – a hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him inside.  
A glint of ruby, and his mind went blank.

 

His body was shivering, and as he reached out to touch the forehead of the person laying in front of him, the coldness of that body almost had him jumping back on his feet.  
The palm of his hand was covered with blood, and he quickly brought it up to his face, dirtying his own lips.  
While his emotions were still confused, those ruby eyes were still looking at him, almost as if mocking him, reminding him of the sin he just committed.  
And with that, Kuroko could only react as his instinct told him.  
Embracing his loved one, he began laughing maniacally.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this to my cinnamon rolls? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> Ahem, thank you for reading, everyone! It's been a while since I last wrote something... ʕ； •`ᴥ•´ʔ  
> I hope that you enjoyed this creepy random stuff, since I am planning my come back to the fandom with a llllong fic full of AkaKuro!  
> What do you think? (◕ ꒳ ◕✿)
> 
> So yeah, this was just a poor excuse to start off again with my poor writing skills... But yeah, I still wish you had a nice time reading this. U ´ᴥ` U


End file.
